Sguardo Dell'Angelo
by Fallen Angellus
Summary: [DracoHermione] Adaptação da obra de William Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta.


- A maioria dos personagens e lugares pertencem a JKRowling e a WarnerBros ®.

- Adaptada da obra de William Shakespeare, Romeu e Julieta.

- Atenção: Disclaimer único.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Era uma noite quente em Hogwarts. Corredores vazios, salões desertos, malas prontas. Junho era sempre assim por aqueles lados. E ainda havia quem dissesse que os alunos mais velhos aproveitavam as últimas horas de estadia para fazerem tudo o que nunca tiveram coragem de fazer.

A tão esperada festa de Formatura seria durante as férias de Julho, e já era possível encontrar algumas setimanistas histéricas modelando vestidos e fazendo discursos pelos mais variados cantos do castelo.

Sim, a maioria, menos uma: Hermione Granger. Era a única garota que não se preocupava com essas coisas de discursos de agradecimentos, vestidos incrivelmente caros para ser a garota mais bonita da Formatura. Nada disso importava, não significava nada para ela ser a garota mais bem vestida, com as palavras mais complexas no discurso. A única coisa com que se importava era, como de costume, seus estudos e seus esforços para mostrar ao mundo bruxo que, mesmo sendo filha de pais trouxas, tinha capacidade suficiente para ser uma grande bruxa.

Ela permanecera a tarde inteira na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, procurando e anotando em um pergaminho os livros que mais a interessava, para depois comprar na _Floreios e Borrões_, no Beco Diagonal.

- Esse daqui será muito interessante ler... – ela pegara um livro grosso e pesado intitulado "O Grande Mundo Dos Bruxos Na Extensa Visão Dos Trouxas - Volume Único" – Ah! E esse também! – exclamou pegando o livro ao lado que tinha a mesma grossura e com um peso ainda maior, intitulado "O Grande Mundo Dos Trouxas Na Extensa Visão Dos Bruxos - Volume Único".

Depois de longas procuras por livros interessantes, ela pára e começa a observar o ambiente, absorta em pensamentos e sussurra para si:

- Puxa. Vou sentir uma enorme saudade dessa Biblioteca...

- Ah! Achei você! – exclama uma garota de cabelos cor de fogo presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando suas sardas ainda mais visíveis em sua pele branca que acabara de adentrar a biblioteca. – Procurei você em todo canto do Castelo, só que me esqueci do lugar mais óbvio! - indagava Virgínia Weasley bem-humorada – Vai! Vamos logo! Os meninos já estão te esperando no Salão Comunal para irmos juntos embora. – ela olhava Hermione animada e fazia gestos com as mãos para que se apressasse.

Hermione olhou para Gina com uma expressão de alegria e carinho, e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Olhou novamente a enorme biblioteca da escola e, voltando a olhar a amiga, sorriu animadamente e começou a arrumar alguns livros espalhados sobre a mesa, juntamente com pergaminhos embolados em um canto da cadeira. Ainda arrumando suas coisas, ela reclamou:

- Ahhhhhh, mas você vai ter que me ajudar a carregar as minhas coisas! Me deixa procurar só mais 9 livros de Estudo Sobre o...

- Epa, epa, epa... Você já está carregando mais de 15 livros! Provavelmente foi a Madame Pince que te deu de presente, não foi?

Hermione só acenou com a cabeça.

- Sabia... – murmurou Gina. – Mas bem... Vamos logo ou vai demorar mais ainda? Tenho certeza de que o Ron está soltando fumaça pelas orelhas!

- Tá, tudo bem. Mas me deixa anotar só mais três livros? Por favor? – dizia Hermione implorando sorridente para Gina. Ela olha de esguelha e depois fala zangada:

- Tá! MAS VAI LOGO!

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e começou a procurar correndo os livros restantes para anotar os títulos.

Já acabando de anotar todos os livros, ela reúne os materiais em seus braços e, com a ajuda de Gina, que grita em alto e bom som um "ATÉ QUE ENFIM!", saem da enorme Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

"Sentirei saudades de tudo aqui" - pensou Hermione quando olhara pela última vez o local - "Principalmente de cada canto que eu vivi e convivi durante todos esses anos".

Já havia passado três semanas. Três semanas com a certeza de que tudo acabara, de que Hogwarts agora se tornaria apenas uma lembrança feliz de tempos passados. Jamais esqueceriam de tudo que passaram, por tudo que lutaram. Era verdade, a guerra havia dado um ar sombrio aos últimos anos de estadia no castelo. Eles mal podiam esperar pelo fim de toda aquela escuridão que invadia a mente de inocentes e culpados, e quando ela finalmente chegou ao fim, as conseqüências começaram a se aflorar.

Não que todos não tenham ficado felizes, longe disso. Mas algumas famílias foram mais prejudicadas que outras. O mundo perdeu muitos bruxos magníficos nessa causa, e talvez isso explique o porquê de Hermione Granger renunciar à magia.

De fato, ela não havia renunciado por completo. Ainda mantinha a varinha sempre à mão, mas jurara a si mesma que só a usaria quando realmente fosse necessário. Se aquilo havia causado dor em tanta gente, causado tantas perdas, destruído tantos sonhos; não era digno de ser utilizado futilmente. Foi após a estimativa de mortos com a Guerra ser anunciada no _Profeta Diário_ que ela tomou sua decisão. E quando Hermione Granger jura, ela _sempre_ mantém o juramento.

- Mamãe, o que a senhora achou? – perguntou a morena se virando animada, já devidamente vestida para seu baile de formatura com um longo vestido amarelo furta-cor que contrastava com o leve bronzeado de sua pele.

- Você está linda, querida! – respondeu sua mãe, orgulhosamente. Charllote era uma mulher aparentemente bem cuidada. Seus cabelos eram castanhos de tonalidade clara, porém tão cheios quanto os da filha. A ternura de seu olhar era talvez o que indicava a maturidade de mãe, pois como ela costumava dizer, não queria que a vissem como a mãe chata; e sim como a amiga de todas as horas e de todas a brigas. Seus olhos azul-céu a deixavam com um ar jovial, o que costumava fazer Hermione lamentar não tê-los herdado até os seus sete anos.

- Obrigada! – respondeu sorrindo alegremente, dando voltas ao redor de si mesma para ver o vestido rodando, assim como fazia quando criança. Era estranho para ela depois de tudo aquilo se sentir feliz. Parecia... Errado. Mas ela resolveu não pensar nisso, afinal, era a noite de sua formatura. O dia em que teria a chance de mostrar a todos que era capaz, que ninguém se arrependeria de tê-la feito bruxa. – Onde está o papai? – perguntara em seguida, absorta.

- Aqui estou eu, querida! – ouviram uma voz no corredor, e o pai de Hermione, Natthan Granger, aparecera em seguida na porta do quarto da filha. Usava um terno preto elegantíssimo com uma gravata vermelha, que propositalmente coincidia com a cor do vestido de sua esposa. Era um homem charmoso, tão jovial quanto Charllote. Seus cabelos penteavam-se sagradamente rentes à sua cabeça, dando-lhe um ar mais sério; afinal, com aqueles belos olhos castanhos brincalhões que ele possuía, alguma coisa tinha de parecer séria. Costumava andar com a barba por fazer, como um velho adolescente, mas a fizera para a festa da filha. – Você está linda! – disse assim que viu Hermione, com um brilho orgulhoso espelhado em seus olhos – Me lembra sua mãe em nossos tempos de escola... – então puxou Charllote de modo brincalhão para um abraço, arrancando sorrisos das duas "garotas".

- Obrigada, pai! – sorriu a garota - Mas acho melhor irmos logo, não quero chegar atrasada pra minha própria formatura!

"Eles são perfeitos" – pensava Hermione enquanto observava os pais rindo gostosamente – "Um dia eu encontrarei alguém que me proporcione amor tão grande e lindo quanto o dos dois".

A chave de portal para a festa lhes havia sido enviada há três dias atrás, para que pudessem se transportar até Hogwarts. Os Granger agarraram fortemente em uma bota velha que estava muito bem guardada em um armário alguns minutos antes, e sentiram aquela sensação estranha de estarem sendo puxados pelo umbigo que Hermione já havia sentido uma vez, em seu quarto ano durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. A garota havia alertado os pais para que quando se sentissem normais novamente prestassem séria atenção em onde se encontrava o chão, para que não se machucassem assim como ela mesma já havia se machucado.

- Chegamos! – disse Hermione quando "aterrissaram" enfim, com os olhos brilhando ao avistar os portões do castelo em que passara a parte mais feliz de sua vida, abertos logo à sua frente.

"Como eu sentirei falta disso tudo..." – pensou em seguida, enquanto adentrava os jardins do castelo.

A noite seria longa, sem dúvida.

**

* * *

N/A¹:** Júh no comando! 

Então, queríamos informar a vocês que o Prólogo da Fic tem duas partes, sendo essa a Primeira, e a Segunda a parte da formatura deles. A história passa na verdade, dez anos depois disso tudo que a gente conta no prólogo, mas é preciso observar essas partes para que o resto da história seja entendido.

**N/A²: **Faith entrando junto! o/

Todo que está escrito por Juh é da mais absoluta atenção. Sem o Primeiro e o Segundo Prólogo, vocês, queridos leitores, não entenderão os acontecimentos contidos nesta fanfic. Nada mais a declarar no momento, só uma boa leitura!


End file.
